


Mute AU

by Sad_Egg_Boy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Egg_Boy/pseuds/Sad_Egg_Boy





	1. The Project

Evan followed slowly behind his mother, his eyes glued to to the tiled floor beneath his feet. He listened to the voices of the students around him, waiting to hear the comments about him. He knew they were all judging him, why wouldn't they be? He's a freak. His new found inability to speak just reenforced that knowledge, even if they had yet to find out so.

His mom walked ahead into the office as he trailed along, enjoying the change in noise level once the door was closed. Now no students were looking at least. He sat beside his mother, making sure to keep space between them. He fiddled with his shirt, looking over his cast like he had so many times before. It has been a while now, and it still felt so foreign to his body.

The door opened once again and a couple and another boy, Connor, walked into the office. Evan's eyes immediately dropped to the floor as they walked to the desk. "Hello, we are here to see the Principal," Evan heard a woman's voice say clearly, grabbing the attention from the man behind the desk. He looked over, first at the new family then at Evan and his mom.

"You guys too?" He asked, looking towards Heidi.

"Yes," She spoke softly, looking at Evan as she did so. Evan refused to make eye contact, so she just gently rubbed his upper arm in attempt to get him to make some sort of social contact. Evan bit his lip, tensing up a bit.

"You both may proceed to his office," the man said with a smile, gesturing towards the opened door. The other family went in first, then Heidi, with Evan last once more.

"Mrs. And Mr. Murphy as well as Ms. Hansen, thank you for coming in today," The Principal spoke cheerfully. "May it be okay to assume that you both agree to the idea?" He asked, looking up towards the two high school boys standing towards the back wall. "The two of them have classes together, as well as activities in and out of school, in hopes to help their... problems," He said, hesitant to use the word 'problems'. Evan didn't care though, he already knew he was messed up.

"What kind of activities exactly?" Heidi asked, being the first of the parents to speak up.

"Just things like shopping trips, maybe to the pool before it closes for the winter. Just so they can spend time together and bond." The Principal responded, and Evan heard a muffled laugh from Connor. "I looked at both of the classes they... choose," He said, looking up a Connor carefully, "And their schedules will match. They will be expected to go to classes, do their work together, and not skip out," He emphasized the word not. 

"This is bullshit," Evan heard Connor mumbled as the taller boy stuck his hands in his jacket's pockets. Evan caught a quick glance at him, looking down quickly so he wouldn't be spotted.

"And how is this supposed to help?" The man asked.

"It's a new project, we have two other student pairs going through the same thing right now. It's a new idea in hopes to help troubled students by putting them together to be able to help one another," The Principal explained. "As of right now, it will take course over the first semester only, but we may extend it to the second as well." He added.

"Well, I guess you boys better get to know each other," The woman said, turning in her seat slightly.

"Yes, since it's the first day, there is no official class. They can find out where they're classrooms are, they're new teachers, meet up with others, and just hang out for the rest of these hours." The Principal stated, standing up from his chair. Heidi as well as the other parents stood up as well, thanking the Principal. They all walked out of the room, the Principal stopping at the door to say his final goodbye before shutting it behind the group.

"Have fun today Evan," Heidi spoke, hugging him quickly, "I have to go to work, I'll be home for supper though, okay?" She asked when she pulled back. Evan nodded slightly, watching her leave.

"So you must be Evan, so glad to see you," The woman said, scaring Evan a bit. "I'm Cynthia and this is my husband Larry!" She said cheerfully. Evan barely looked up, but saw a hand be held out. He pretended not to see it as he stared at the ground, his hands were too sweaty anyways. They's think he's even more of a freak if he did shake her hand.

He saw the hand retreat as a voice spoke, "Don't be stupid mom, he's not going to respond. You were already told he's like that," Connor spat, standing a bit away from the three.

"Connor!" Cynthia yelled slightly, making Evan jump. "Don't say anything rude, okay?" She asked, though it sounded much too aggressive.

"You're already scaring him, so it doesn't matter," Connor said.

"Just, come on Cynthia," the man, Larry said. His wife hesitantly followed, leaving the two boys alone in the office with the man behind the desk gone. 

"Sorry about them," Connor mumbled, running his hand through his hair. He walked towards the door after a beat, causing Evan to follow him. When Evan saw Connor walking towards the outside door he wanted to ask where he was going, but he couldn't. Like, physically couldn't, his body wouldn't let him. So instead he gently tapped Connor's shoulder, drawing back in fear right after.

"What?" Connor asked once he had turned around. Evan pointed towards the classrooms, and Connor rolled his eyes. "We already know the place, seniors and all. I'm leaving, but if you want you can come with?" Evan stared at Connor blankly for a second, and Connor turned around and continued towards the door. Evan gulped silently, rubbing his hands on his pants before catching up to Connor.

"Nice choice," Connor said with a smirk, "Now lets get the fuck out of here,"


	2. Getting High

Evan followed Connor out of the school's door. His mind raced with all the thoughts he couldn't verbalize. He was petrified of getting caught, of getting in trouble and facing the disappointment of the teachers and his mother. But, he was supposed to be with Connor as well, and he didn't want to ruin his chance with the only person who seemed to want to be with him.

Connor lead Evan to his car. "Get in the other side," He said, as to let Evan know he was allowed to come even though Connor had been the one to ask him to come. Evan was grateful though and quickly opened the passenger door to get inside. He sat down and buckled up, glancing at Connor. Connor threw his bag into the back seat and gestured for Evan to do the same, so he did.

"Where do you like to go?" Connor asked as he pulled out, though he seemed to know where he was going already.

Evan tried to express forests as best he could, but it was hard. He didn't have anything to write on with him, so he went for the next best option. He pointed out towards the trees that were in a yard.

"That exact house?" Connor questioned with a stifled chuckle as Evan shook his head violently. He tried to do the sign trees but Connor was only slightly glancing at him and didn't seem to understand sign language anyway. So, he tried again, pointing out to the passing trees.

"Outdoors?" Connor questioned. Evan signed "A little" in hopes Connor at least got something similar to it since it was quite obvious what the sign meant. He pointed out once again, to a group of some trees. "Trees?" Connor asked, and Evan nodded happily.

"So, like an orchard would be good?" Connor asked, and Evan nodded again. Connor also nodded curtly and then they drove in silence, which Evan didn't mind, considering the struggle to communicate one word to Connor.

Connor eventually turned on the radio to get rid of the slightly awkward silence. It was on some rock channel, but neither of the boys seemed to actually be listening. 

They pulled up to what looked like an orchard like Connor said, but it was really unkempt. Connor turned the car off and got out of it, so Evan proceeded to do the same. He followed along, a few steps behind Connor since he seemed to know where he was going. 

After a few minutes, Connor stopped and sat down in the shade of one of the trees. Evan sat a bit away from him, analyzing the tree in front of him. He did notices as Connor pulled out a joint and a lighter though. Evan shook his head frantically, getting in front of Connor.

"What?" Connor asked, a distasteful sound in his voice. Evan pointed to the tree. Connor just blankly stared at him so Evan got a bit frustrated. He carefully took the lighter from Connor's hand, making sure to not just rip it from him. He pretended to light it, then pointed to the tree. Evan then did some wild hand movements in hope that Connor would get that it was flames.

"You think... The lighter and fire will burn the tree?" Connor asked slowly. Evan nodded with a small smile, happy he was able to communicate it. He handed Connor back his lighter, even though Connor just stared at him.

"Dude, it's chill. I smoke here all the time," He spoke. Evan frowned slightly, looking up at the tree's leaves. Connor just sighed and put his joint and lighter away. He pulled out a baggy instead with some items in it, which were probably eatables if he was so ready to smoke pot. They stayed in silence for a while, Evan studying the trees and view as Connor stayed silent. After a while though, he broke it. "You're so lucky I've actually been convinced to go through with this stupid project," He mumbled, leaning back against the tree.

Evan tilted his head, in hopes that Connor got he wanted his to explain why. "My dad finally agreed to let me start on pills for my problems after this little project runs its course and fails, like it will. Even if it's a "good idea", you can't just fix these problems like that." He explained, and then added, "And if my father doesn't go through with it, I could always kill myself," He mumbled.

Evan froze slightly at this, slowly glancing down at his arm. Connor had closed his eyes though, so he didn't see. "Well considering that I'm now high, we probably won't be back to school until after lunch. If you want you can grab you things from my car, and if you want to you can leave, I'm not stopping you," Connor said as if he had not just imploded he was ready to kill himself at any moment. 

Evan slowly rose to his feet, turning towards the car. As he walked, he wondered what he had just gotten himself into.


	3. Anxiety

Connor was right about not getting to school until later. By the time the two boys got back it was lunch and a ball of anxiety was stabbing at Evan's gut. He quickly got Connor's attention, pointing to the bathroom for a second before heading off without waiting for a response.

He pushed open the door, the panic building. He noticed that it was empty, thanking God inside as he stumbled towards a stall. He pushed it open quickly, the slamming against the wall making him jump, not helping his anxiety one bit. 

Evan leaned against the wall, doing his best to ignore the thoughts of the germs and dirt crawling onto his clothes and skin but the only others thoughts were just as unpleasant. His brain raced with words that he could not stop, nor could he let out.

He slowly dropped down to a sitting position, the thoughts of never being clean, how the germs and bacteria would never fully come off, invaded his mind. The other thoughts being full of how he should have climbed higher, how he shouldn't have burdened his mother with all of his problems, how he should have listened to his father, and how worthless and stupid he was. 

He had never skipped a class before, nor has he ever even been around weed. His teachers are going to hate him now, why didn't he just stay like he was supposed to. 

Tears started to fall down his cheeks as the tightness in his stomach grew, spreading up through his chest and up to his neck, making his breaths shaky and painful. All he could think now is how he was going to die here in the bathroom like some fucking idiot. 

Evan dug his nails into his upper arms, slightly drawing blood as he held in every thought his brain through at him. He wanted it to stop. He just wanted everything to stop. He couldn't scream or yell, instead silently suffering in the bathroom like some freak.

He didn't even register that Connor had walked into the bathroom and was now towering over him in concern. He only reacted when, after all of Connor's verbal attempts to get Evan's attention, he leaned down to move his hands away from his arms. 

Evan let out a pained noise as he pushed himself against the wall even more, making Connor pull back. He didn't know what to do. So instead of trying to get Evan's attention, he sat down beside the shaking boy, careful not to touch him. He started ranting on about whatever.

That's what Evan concentrated on to ground himself. He focused on every word, every syllable that Connor spoke as his breathing started to even out slowly, letting his grip on his arms loosen. By the time he stopped crying and shaking enough to do anything, he was exhausted.

Evan looked over to Connor, who was still talking about whatever. Connor hadn't notice Evan's improvement for the last few minutes, being more focused on finding topics to keep himself talking. When he finally did, he stopped. He saw Evan's tired eyes and asked, "Do you want to go home?" 

Evan stayed still for a few moments, just watching Connor before nodding lazily. Connor stood up first, and when Evan went to he almost fell over from the shaking in his weak legs but supported himself on the wall beside him. 

They stayed still for a few moments before heading out to Connor's car once again. Right when he sat down Evan felt ready to sleep, "You can't sleep yet, I don't even know where you live," Connor spoke softly. Evan gestured in the air, not having any communication with Connor. "Oh, right," Connor mumbled, grabbing a crumpled piece of paper and a broken pencil from the floor. Evan quickly scribbled out his address, handing it to Connor with a sad smile. Connor gave him a small nod in return as he started the car, letting another silence fall over the two boys. But this time, it seemed more comfortable than before.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The first thing Evan did once he and Connor arrived at his house was to grab his bag from the back of the car and get his white-board out of his old, worn down bag. He quickly, and messily, scribbled out, "Thank you for the ride," and showed it to Connor.

"You're saying you had that the entire time?" Connor asked with a slight smirk, but Evan didn't get the joking tone in his voice. 

He wrote out, "I'm sorry," before he started to pick at his nails, not looking towards Connor.

"Hey, no worries dude. I was just joking," Connor replied, lightly punching Evan in the arm but pulling back quickly when the latter jumped in his seat. After a few awkward moments of silence, he spoke up again, "Yeah, I guess I'll be going then," He quickly rushed out, gripping the steering wheel tightly, so tightly his already pale knuckles turned even white in much contrast to his dark clothes and the dark leather of the wheel. 

Evan wrote down, "But the project," His hand smugging the dry erase ink, the partials becoming caught on his hand.

"It doesn't matter right now, huh? The panic and all," Connor blabbered out as he subconsciously started to bounce his leg. Evan picked up on this and took a breath. 

He put his board down and took his time to carefully write with his shaking hands, “Would you like to come inside?”

Connor stared at it for a moment, all movement stopped as his grip loosened. “Why?” He asked, looking over to Evan who still was looking anywhere but him. 

Evan shrugged and gestured for Connor to follow as he opened the car’s door and exited. Connor sighed to himself while turning off his car, doing the same as Evan and taking in the scene around him.

The house was a cozy, one-story building, trees filling up much of the outdoor area. The grass wasn't dead but, wasn't a vibrant shade of green either. A rock pathway lead to the entrance, Evan going down it as Connor followed. 

Evan unlocked the door and held it open for the taller boy as the two entered the house. To Connor, it seemed very welcoming, much more than his anyway. He followed Evan to the living room and sat down beside him on the couch.

"So..." He trailed off, staring and his own intertwined hands.

"Thank you," Evan wrote out. 

"Why?" Connor asked, turning his body slightly to be facing Evan better.

"For helping, and the ride," Evan wrote out, putting the board on his lap.

"No worries dude, but..." Connor paused for a moment, making Evan look up at him, "Why, why were you panicking?" He asked.

Evan stilled at this question, not moving to grab his board again, his hands shaking in his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut. Connor was going to think he was stupid, just like everyone else. That he's some freak that needs pills and therapy to live even half normal. 

"Hey, no worries if you don't want to say why, I get that. How about we do something else?" He asked, going to tap Evan's arm but stopped, remembering the last time he did.

"Like what?" Evanmessily wrote out with his shaking hands.

"How about..." Connor trailed off, "Oh, you could teach me some sign language, so we wouldn't need that stupid board." He said.

"Stupid board." Evan thought. "Even trying to communicate is stupid because I'm stupid and can't even talk." He bit his lip hard, causing a shock of pain to course through it as he wrote down, "Sure, but it will talk time,"

"Copy what I do," He wrote after Connor read what he had written before. Evan signed "Thank you," and Connor copied.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked, doing the sign a few more times.

"Thank you," Evan wrote down. 

"Ha, like I ever say that to anyone," Connor said with a fake, sarcastic tone. Evan chose to ignore it and moved on to another sign.

By the time that school would have actually ended, Evan and taught Connor many of the basic signs as well as the alphabet. He kept forgetting many of the letters when he'd try to do it himself though, which is to be expected. He could handle a very basic, slow, small talk conversation though, which is good progress from nothing.

"I should better get going," Connor finally said after going over some of the signs again, "Don't want my parents to think I just ditched you and aren't coming home for hours." 

"Okay," Evan signed, knowing that Connor remembered that one. 

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" He said, heading towards the front door and turning back to Evan. Evan nodded in reply, going reaching for the remote control on the coffee table to give the house some background noise after Connor left.

"Oh, and Evan," Connor added as he started to open the door, causing the blond to look up. "I- uh... Nevermind," Connor sighed, quickly closing the door behind him, leaving Evan alone, in the emptiness of his house.


	5. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving I had a personal problem for a bit but I'm back now hoes.
> 
> Also, a bit of anxiety mentioned.

School was a hardship for Evan.

His teachers never called on him, which bothered him a bit when he was younger and knew the answer, and it annoyed him when he didn't get as high as a mark that he should have since he couldn't perform orally. 

They never attempted to reach out to him. He’d just sit alone, and they wouldn't even check on him. Not ask him if he had any questions, not treat him like any other student. They didn't want to deal with his board, it was too compacted for them. He could literally do anything and they wouldn't mention it since they didn't want to deal with him.

Another thing that sucked was substitutes. They seemed to always forget that he couldn't talk, well, if the teachers even told them. They would always call his name on the attendance and he never knew what to do. 

Just stare? Raise his hand? What could he do? They would always act like it was his fault when he didn't respond, making them look up and all. As if that was a bigger burden than not being able to talk.

And when they realized or remembered, since students would barely ever speak up on Evan’s behalf, they would make such a big deal about it. They'd go on and on about how sorry they were, drawing attention to Evan and making others snicker. Evan hated every moment of it.

Another thing was students. They never wanted to talk to Evan, also thinking that the board was a hassle that they'd rather avoid. They would look away when he attempted to approach them when younger. The only few that somewhat talk to him were Jared and Alana. Before the project that is. 

Jared would sometimes wait for a response if Evan wrote quickly. He'd make jokes between the silence and scribbles. Alana, on the other hand, would just talk and talk, moving from one subject to another before Evan could finish writing down what he had to say about it. He didn't know why she liked talking to him, with how quick she was, leaving Evan to no response, she’d get the same reaction from a brick wall.

So, when Evan arrived for the next day, his technical ’First Day Of School’, Jared was quick to question him. ”Where were you yesterday, I saw your mom’s car. Did Mama’s little boy need to go home right away?” He asked. ”Is school all too scary for you?” 

”No, part of project,” Evan wrote quickly, grimacing at his improper grammar. 

”A project? For what? Freaks?” Jared joked, causing Evan to shake his head. ”Then what?” He asked. Evan didn't know what to say that was the official idea behind the project. So he opted to shrug for an answer. 

”You don't know?” Jared asked, his voice breaking into a little laugh. ”Why are you in it?” Evan shrugged again. ”Okay, are you in it with anyone more helpful than you?” He asked.

”Connor,” Evan wrote down quickly, turning his whiteboard to show Jared.

”Connor? As in Connor Murphy Connor?” Jared asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. Evan nodded, shying away from Jared’s judgemental tone.

”That school shooter like freak?” Jared asked. Evan curled into himself a bit, wanting to escape the conversation. Connor was nice yesterday. Well, after the weed bit.

”And that's all you're going to say?” Jared asked, pushing Evan for more information. ”Come on, what weird shit did you do?” He edged on, following Evan as he headed for his first class, the bell ringing throughout the crowded halls making him jump slightly, squeezing his board tighter against his chest.

He weaved his way through the crowd, trying not to get even more anxious as he trailed near the walls, approaching the door to his Bio room.

”Come on, don't enter that room without saying anything,” Jared whined, and Evan just stared at him, a slightly pissed off look but he was too anxious to do anything more. ”Ah right, the wrong choice of words, just write some good thing out on your board thingy.” 

Evan stood still, like a deer stuck in headlights. His heart pounded against his chest like an unrelenting drum, beating to the incline until his demise. He was utterly stuck, unknowing what to do and how to react. He didn't want Jared hating him, he couldn’t betray Connor and he couldn't just walk in the fucking class with Jared expecting something from him.

Evan felt his hands growing warm and sweaty as he glanced around, his ears starting to ring. He couldn't escape. ”Evan-” A loud voice said from behind him making Evan literally jump and turn, fear laced into his eyes. ”Class,” Connor spoke, his eyes going around Evan and staring into Jared’s. 

”Right, see you later then,” Jared said with a fake smile. Evan took it though and took a few steps back into the room, careful not to bump into Connor or anyone else for that matter.

”Freaks,” Jared mumbled under his breath, and Evan’s mood dropped.


	6. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a part, hated it, and completely changed it to make it more depressing but to give Jared a redemption so blep.

Evan followed Connor to where Connor had placed his own bag at a table in the back of the room. Normally Evan would have a complaint about this seating position but his mind was racing too fast for him to care. 

He sat down beside Connor, picking and biting his nails. Connor laid his head on the cool, dark tabletop, closing his eyes as he waited to get out of school. Evan's eyes darted around the room. Jared hated him. He's never want to see him again. 

Evan felt his chest tighten, and he squeezed his eyes shut. The only thought that broke through the storm of anxiety was ”Not again,” He dropped his board on the table. This caused Connor to turn his head around, still lying on the table. 

”What’s up?” He asked as Evan leaned down to his bag, pulling out his water bottle. Evan didn't go to respond, he just drank from his water. ”Was it Jared?” Connor asked, and Evan stopped. What was just a racing heart turned into nothing, like his heart stopped beating in his chest. ”It was,” Connor mumbled. ”Guess I’ll have to talk to him after,” Connor added, anger laced into his voice. 

Evan practically dropped his bottle, shaking his head ”No,” at Connor. ”No, not after, I guess now then,” He said, standing up from his seat, not listening to Evan’s silent pleads to stop. 

Evan shot out of his seat after him, following him out of the back door of the classroom, happy that the teacher was too busy with other students to notice him leaving, but angry she didn't stop Connor. He followed Connor down the hall, having trouble catching up to him with his long legs. 

Connor approached the spot where Jared sat in the hall on his phone, towering over him. ”What do you want?” Jared asked, rolling his eyes as he pulled out his earphone. 

”What the fuck did you do to Evan?” Connor said with a raised voice, glaring down at Jared. Evan finally caught up to them, panic coursing through his body. 

”Nothing, why are you acting like such a freak,” Jared spoke, standing up from his spot and brushing himself off. Connor took a step forward, towards Jared, but Evan reached out to hold him back. Connor instead turned his force on Evan, pushing the latter boy off of him. 

The hit caused Evan to fall to the ground, and he let out a noise of pain. This causes Connor to stop and look down. Evan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to get hurt. Not again.

Connor gave Jared one last glare before he turned and walked away. 

Jared walked over to Evan, crouching down to be on level with him. ”You okay?” Jared asked, his normal, sarcastic tone gone. Evan nodded slightly, not moving from the ground and not looking Jared in the eyes. ”What was that about?” Jared asked, and Evan just randomly gestured since he left his board in his Bio class.

”Here,” Jared said, handing Evan his phone with the note app opened. He waited silently as Evan typed out.

”Do you hate me?” He wrote and handed the phone back to Jared.

”Why would you think that?” Jared asked, honestly confused as he handed the phone back to Evan. 

”You called me a freak,” He typed out.

”Hey, I was only joking Evan. That's what everything I do is, just jokes. I didn't mean to upset you, you know?” Jared said, standing up in the posses and holding a hand out for Evan. Evan looked at him, processing what he said before smiling and hugging Jared, which took the latter by surprised. Jared stood still for a moment before awkwardly wrapping his hands around Evan as well. 

”You’re a good friend, Evan,”


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler but good Jared boy so??

After the incident in the halls, Evan hadn't seen Connor for two days. Jared went back to his old ways more or less, but he made sure to check on Evan throughout the day which helped Evan a lot. It calmed his anxiety about Jared hating him, insulting him, or all around just being annoyed with him. But, while going around to his classes, he was missing his ”partner” that he was supposed to be with. 

Sure Connor pushed him, and that was triggering for Evan, leading him to almost have a panic attack and all, but he still had good times with him, right? Don't let one bad moment outway the good? That's what his therapist told him, and he's a professional. 

So, while Jared hadn't forgiven Connor, Evan was ready to if he just showed up to school. That day though, when he was in his Art class with Jared, he got called down to the office once again. He turned to Jared in a silent plea to not have to go alone again. 

”Only if I get to put paint on your arm,” Jared said with a small smile. Evan nodded back, smiling as well as Jared gently placed his hand which was covered with a reddish-purple paint on his arm. The cool slime texture made his arm feel weird as it was left in the shape of a handprint. ”Okay! Let's go!” Jared said, pushing back from his table with one hand and heading over to the sink quickly to wash the paint off his other. 

Evan slowly followed him, even with Jared his anxiety was still flaring up. The second time to the office in just a few days? Was it also about the project? Did he fail it already? 

Evan trailed behind Jared as he told a story about some customer at his work the night before on their treck to the office. He really wanted to be a good friend and listen, but his mind wasn't in the mood to obey him at that moment.

The pair approached the office door, and Jared opened for Evan, ushering the latter inside. Evan went in, slightly dragging his feet on the ground behind him. Jared followed and sat down on a blue cushioned couch, leading Evan to do the same. They sat in silence, only the sounds of clicking keyboards and phones ringing filling the air, not a peep from the two senior boys. 

After a few minutes, the principal walked out of his office. ”Ah, Evan, you're here,” He said with a wide grin. Evan looked up, doing a slight nod while not making eye contact with the older man. 

”As you know, Connor was out of school for a few days for personal reasons, but his parents phoned to say that he will be back tomorrow so you guys can get on with the project,” The principal spoke cheerfully, clapping his hands together loudly which made Evan jump. 

”I didn’t know actually,” Evan thought, as Jared stood up, causing Evan to do the same. They left the office without another word as Evan picked at the dried paint on his arm. 

”Well, I guess art class is going to be changed now,” Jared sighed. Art was the only class Evan had with Jared, and Connor was technically with them as well, and Evan was supposed to be with Connor. Evan and Connor also had Biology, Maths, and Foods together this semester. They had only gone to Bio for a few minutes so far. This made the other classes quite awkward with Evan sitting alone. Technically Alana was in Evan’s math class, but she sat away from him and wouldn't speak with him anyway, too worried about her grade and all.

So, as they two boys headed back to the art room, Evan attempted to prepare. To prepare for the wild shot boy to be back at his side, and to bear witness to said boy’s interaction with the jokester that was leading Evan back to the art room.


End file.
